My Blood of Twins
by krystalaster27
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan terkuak dalam keluarga Choi. Dua putra Choi Siwon yang sebelumnya akrab menjadi sedikit renggang saat seseorang mulai menyusup dalam mansion mewah. Orang yang tak pernah mereka kenal dan mereka harapkan, namun berbanding dengan Choi Siwon yang sangat menyayangi pendatang baru dikehidupannya. KYUBUMWONHAECHUL / CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Blood of Twins

Genre : Sad, family, and school life

Teaser...

.

.

"Inikah rumahku?"

"Silahkan masuk!"

"Desain interior renaissance yang sangat indah."

.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! Kau bahkan tidak mirip denganku!"

"Kyu... Dia saudara kembarmu."

"Dia bukan saudaraku! Hanya Kibum hyung yang menjadi saudaraku!"

.

"Jangan sebut marga 'Choi' di depan namamu!"

"Tapi aku harus menggunakan marga apa?"

"Marga? Disini marga Choi hanya untuk Siwon appa, Kibum hyung, dan aku. Kau tidak boleh memakai marga kami!"

.

BRAKKK

"Akkh..."

"Kyu..."

"Pakai kacamata ini!"

"Tapi-"

"Ingat, aku benci dengan mata birumu yang sok polos itu."

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin appa sedih."

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau perbuat?"

"Menunggu."

.

"Brengsek! Kau menghancurkan sketsaku!"

Brugg

"Choi Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang pantas didapatkannya."

"Hiks, mianhae... hiks... mianhae..."

.

"Jika aku dianggap pengganggu, berarti kau juga...," menarik nafas "Ingat, kita itu kembar."

"Itu benar... Tapi hanya dalam pikiranmu saja!"

.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Aku membencimu!"

"Apa kau senang jika aku pergi?"

"Ya! Aku senang andaikan kau lenyap dari dunia ini!"

"Benarkah? Harapanmu akan segera terwujud."

.

.

"Stadium lanjut?"

"Ne... Segeralah melakukan operasi. Kemotheraphy sudah tidak bisa menjamin."

"Tapi, itu pasti sangat mahal."

"Kau tidak punya asuransi?"

"Aniya Kim uisa... Saya belum mengurus surat kepindahan dari Swiss. Jadi, saya tidak memiliki asuransi wajib seperti penduduk Korea Selatan pada umumnya."

.

"Kyu, Selamat Ulang Tahun!"

"Ucapanmu memuakkan."

"Tolong terima ini! Setidaknya hargailah kenang-kenangan terakhir dariku."

"Terima kasih."

Takk

"Lihat! Aku sudah me-"

.

Plakk

"Apa isi pikiranmu itu Choi Kyuhyun!"

Bugg

"Kau sungguh brengsek!"

Brugg

"Kau lebih brengsek dari binatang jalang sekalipun."

.

"Kibum hyung..."

"Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya. Jika tidak, maka adik kita harus menghadap Tuhan dalam waktu dekat."

.

"A-aku lebih baik ma-mati! Da-daripada mem-membuat kembaranku marah."

"Jangan katakan itu! Appa mohon bertahanlah! Kyuhyun pasti bersedia menolongmu."

.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku menyukai bintang."

"Kalau aku menyukai bulan."

"Bulan tidak bersinar. Jadi aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu aku menyukai aku bi-"

.

"Kyu, appa mohon tolong dia! Selamatkan adikmu Kyu!"

To be continue...

Taraa... Dikit? Memang writers niat bikin segini dulu. Kkkkk

Ekhem, cukup menggugah rasa penasaran nggak?

Koment donk! Hihihihi


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Blood of Twins

Genre : angst, family, and school life

Cast :  
Cho Kyuhyun (Choi Kyuhyun)  
Choi Siwon  
Kim Kibum (Choi Kibum)  
Kim Heechul  
Kembaran Kyuhyun masih dirahasiakan. Mohon bersabar untuk next chapter. Hihihihi

Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan terkuak dalam keluarga Choi. Dua putra Choi Siwon yang sebelumnya akrab menjadi sedikit renggang saat seseorang mulai menyusup dalam mansion mewah. Orang yang tak pernah mereka kenal dan mereka harapkan, namun berbanding dengan Choi Siwon yang sangat menyayangi pendatang baru di kehidupannya.

.

.

Suasana ramai atas interaksi antar saudara tengah berlangsung di ruang tamu kediaman Choi.  
"Kyu... Jangan berulah!" Kibum bersedekap, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mengerjap. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk saja, mengobrol tentang kegiatan les piano yang baru diikutinya. Apanya yang berulah? Kenapa perbincangan tiba-tiba dibelokkan?

Melihat respon yang tidak memahami peringatannya, membuat Kibum menghela nafas berat. "Kau mengguyur Shindong dengan air bekas cuci piring." To the point adalah hal terbaik untuk mengkoreksi tata krama Kyuhyun.

Cengiran lebar diberikan. "Hehehehe, aku tidak sengaja hyung." Dalam hati Kyuhyun merutuki para siswi yang suka menggosip di koridor, pasti hyung-nya mendengar berita tersebut dari kumpulan ratu gosip. Uhhh, itu sungguh menyebalkan...

Mata Kibum memicing. "Kau takkan pernah mengaku Choi Kyuhyun." Berusaha tetap terlihat dingin hingga Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, menghadapi kakaknya yang sedang mengadili seseorang bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan. "Oke, aku menyerah. Kemarin Shindong merebut jatah makan siangku yang sedang dibawa Changmin. Aku berniat mengguyurnya dengan satu gayung air, tetapi Sungmin menerjangku. Jadi aku terpeleset dan tong air itu lepas dari genggaman tanganku yang lain."

Sekali lagi Kibum menghela nafas berat. Entah sudah berapa kali namdongsaengnya membuat ulah di sekolah, padahal Kyuhyun baru masuk ke sekolah kurang dari 3 bulan. Benar-benar murid teladan yang rajin membuat onar. "Pengakuan diterima."

Senyuman puas Kyuhyun terbit tatkala mendengar dua patah kata tersebut. Jika hyung-nya sampai menyampaikan peristiwa tersebut pada appa-nya, tamatlah riwayat pendidikannya yang bebas.

Mereka terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan bunyi televisi memenuhi ruang tamu kediaman Choi. Manik mata Kibum fokus melihat liputan tentang kesehatan, sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dari kecil ia benci keheningan tanpa percakapan, baginya tayangan apapun di televisi tidak akan bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Appa belum pulang ya?" Satu-satunya cara untuk memecah keheningan adalah memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Belum." Jawab Kibum singkat, netranya masih berfokus pada layar datar televisi.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi, 'pukul 09.00 malam' waktu yang terlaru larut bagi seorang dokter spesialis dengan jam kerja pagi. "Semakin hari, appa tambah sibuk." Raut wajahnya menampilkan kekecewaan juga kesepian yang sangat kentara. Jam kerja appa-nya sudah melewati batas, lebih 4 jam dari yang seharusnya.

Flip

Layar datar berukuran 41inch itu sudah dimatikan oleh Kibum. Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun seperti itu, jelas saja membuatnya merasa terganggu. "Appa begitu untuk menenangkan pikiran dan mencari dana untuk sekolah kita juga."

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh dengan cepat. "Yakkk! Dana apa lagi? Appa sudah menjadi penerus Rumah Sakit. Memiliki 70% saham warisan kakek di Hyundai. Apa kita masih kurang kaya?" Kata 'dana' ditelinganya bagaikan lelucon konyol. Mansion Choi nyaris sebesar istana, pendapatan appa-nya setiap bulan bahkan cukup untuk membeli 5 mobil ferarry.

"Bukan untuk sekarang. Tapi masa depan kita Kyu... Kau dan aku sama-sama ingin mengambil kuliah di kedokteran. Meskipun kita lolos sebagai mahasiswa melalui seleksi beasiswa, itu tetaplah tidak cukup karena aku akan mempersingkat studyku dan melanjutkan ke spesialis di luar negeri." Namdongsaengnya haruslah diberi sebuah pengertian, meskipun benar adanya jika kekayaan yang mereka miliki takkan habis dengan mudah. Hanya kalinat tersebut yang terbesit dalam nalar Kibum untuk berdalih.

Dengusan jengkel meluncur begitu saja. Kyuhyun menangkap opsi lain yang tidak ia sukai dari percakapan Kibum. "Seharusnya hyung tak perlu memamerkan kejeniusan jika denganku, bilang ingin mempercepat study juga ke luar negeri. IQ kita hanya selisih tipis dan aku menjamin jika diriku jauh lebih tampan daripada dirimu hyung. Ingat! Kita masih sama-sama jenius."

"Hahaha..." Kibum tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal.

Mengerjapkan mata, Kyuhyun hampir saja melewatkan sesuatu dari ucapan Kibum. "Hyung tadi bilang jika appa juga bekerja untuk menenangkan pikiran. Apa maksudnya?"

Manik mata Kibum bergerak-gerak, sadar jika dirinya sudah salah dalam berucap. "Hanya masa lalu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya!"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, gelagat hyung-nya sungguh mencurigakan. "Choi Kibum. Apa ada hal yang tidak aku ketahui? Aku paling membenci rahasia."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih." Kibum mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk memberi jitakan kecil pada Kyuhyun. Percakapan ini terlalu menyudutkannya, ia harus bisa mengalihkan topik ke bahasan yang lebih aman.

"Akhhh..." Ringisan kesakitan juga kernyitan di dahi Kyuhyun membuat Kibum panik.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kepalan tangannya bahkan belum menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa dongsaengnya bisa meringis kesakitan seperti ini.

"Tubuhku sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Cklek

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Siwon saat memasuki mansion membuatnya terkejut. "Kyuhyun kenapa?" Siwon yang baru datang langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri.

"Appa... Tubuhku sakit sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat mendahului Kibum. Kini tubuhnya sudah meringkuk di atas sofa dengan kepala yang berada di pangkuan Kibum.

Tangan Siwon bergerak cepat, menyentuh kening Kyuhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya juga merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan. Peralatan dokternya ada di Rumah Sakit, terburu-buru pulang menjadikannya lupa membawa tas berisi perlengkapan medisnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Sakit seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Ya, semuanya normal. Tidak ada yang salah dengan denyut nadi maupun suhu tubuh.

"Pokoknya sakit sekali." Bulir keringat mulai membasahi dahi Kyuhyun, padahal suhu ruang tamu terbilang sejuk.

Siwon terdiam sejenak, ekspresi kesakitan ini bukanlah kepura-puraan. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak akan berani berpura-pura sakit karena itu artinya ia harus menyantap sayuran. Bahan makanan yang sampai sekarang sangat hindari putranya. "Besok kita ke Rumah Sakit. Kau harus menjalani beberapa tes untuk keperluan diagnosa."

Diagnosa? Rumah Sakit? Entah mengapa Kyuhyun begidik ngeri mendengarnya. Setahunya, diagnosa diperuntukkan untuk pasien dan dia bukanlah pasien, calon pasien, juga tidak ingin menjadi pasien. "Appa jangan menakutiku! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sekarang ini banyak penyakit mematikan yang terlambat dideteksi." Well, tak ada salahnya waspada. Siwon tidak ingin hal buruk di masa lampau terulang lagi akibat keterlambatan diagnosa. Kalimatnya juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, tidak terhitung sudah banyaknya pasien yang kehilangan nyawa karena terlambat terdeteksi.

Kyuhyun bangun dengan cepat, menegakkan tubuhnya seolah rasa sakit yang tadi dikeluhkan sudah hilang tak berbekas. "Aigoo... Appa!" Pekiknya nyaring.

Kibum mengusap telinganya yang sedikit berdengung, suara Kyuhyun sangatlah nyaring dan itu jelas menganggunya.

Mata Siwon beralih melihat jam tangannya, pukul 9.15. Waktu tepat untuk beristirahat bagi sebagian besar manusia. "Kibum, bawa adikmu ke kamarnya. Pastikan ia tidur sebelum pukul 9.30."

Kepala Kibum mengangguk. Dengan sigap ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun, menariknya untuk beranjak dari sofa lalu melangkah cepat ke lantai dua.

"Yakkk! Kibum hyung, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Jangan menarik tanganku!" Kaki Kyuhyun bersusah payah menyeimbangkan langkah. Kini ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang bocah yang ditarik paksa pulang ke rumah karena terlalu lama bermain layang-layang di lapangan.

.

.

.

Saat yang bersamaan di Swiss... Pukul 2.15 siang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Seorang pemuda dengan setelan formal yang masih melekat di tubuh, sedang mendekati remaja usia belasan yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Senyum simpul diberikan remaja itu. "Sejauh ini, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dengan ringan.

Pemuda itu duduk di sisi ranjang, mengusap kening juga menepuk pelan kepala remaja yang masih tersenyum simpul padanya. "Apa rasanya sakit?" Bibirnya sedikit mendesis saat melihat aneka macam selang juga kabel yang terhubung pada tubuh lemah tersebut.

"Tidak. Hanya jahitan bekas operasinya saja, selebihnya tidak masalah." Bahu remaja itu mengendik singkat.

Gemas melihat wajah yang selalu terlihat ceria meski sedang sakit, akhirnya si pemuda mengusak puncak kepala remaja itu. "Cepatlah sembuh! Tugas kita masih banyak."

"Aishh... Tenang saja, aku mengerti tugasku." Bibir mengerucut, tanda jika remaja berkulit pucat itu sedang kesal.

"Dokter Rafael bilang jika kondisimu sedikit aneh karena tidak pernah mengeluh sakit, dugaanku pasti dia yang kesakitan sekarang." Celetuk si pemuda dengan asal. Ia melepaskan jas lalu meletakkannya ke atas nakas.

"Siapa?" Tanya si remaja dengan penasaran.

"Kembaranmu. Anak kembar itu saling terikat satu sama lain." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Oh..."

Cklik

Cklik

Saklar lampu utama ruangan itu dimatikan, diganti dengan lampu tidur. Korden jendela sudah tertutup secara otomatis hanya dengan menekan remote.

Pemuda itu naik ke tempat tidur, meletakkan guling di tengah sebagai pembatas lalu mencopot sepatunya. "Istirahatlah lagi. Kondisimu masih belum stabil." Perintahnya dengan tegas sebelum ikut merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang sama.

Mata remaja itu membulat, tidak terima dengan perintah tersebut. "Aku baru saja terjaga dan sekarang harus tidur lagi?" Bibirnya bergerak luwes mencibir. "Yang benar saja. Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Ini masih siang." Lanjutnya dengan kesal.

Pemuda itu memiringkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya menutup paksa mata remaja itu. "Sudahlah, jangan membantah. Ini waktuku untuk tidur siang, nanti pukul 5 sore aku harus bertemu Mr. William, dia pengacara mommy."

"Aku ingin minum jus apel." Celetuk remaja itu, matanya masih ditutup dengan telapak tangan si pemuda.

Si pemuda mendesis kesal, rasa penat membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi remaja di sebelahnya masih saja berceloteh panjang lebar. "Permintaanmu akan ku sanggupi seusai dokter melakukan kunjungan pasien. Kasihanilah kembaranmu, ia juga butuh tidur. Ingatlah jika ia yang merasakan padahal kau yang sakit." Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk menyuruh dokter agar memberi obat tidur saja, celotehan tak berujung sangat tidak sehat untuk telinga.

"Aish... My Brother, kau sangat menyebalkan." Remaja itu hanya mampu mendumal. Menepis telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya saja tidak bisa, padahal ia ingin sekali menimpuk kepala pemuda cerewet yang semakin menjengkelkan setiap harinya. Terpaksa ia memejamkan mata meski sangat enggan untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

Dominasi warna putih juga aroma obat tidaklah asing di semua ruangan rumah sakit. Dua dokter sedang berbincang berhadapan di ruang kerja pribadi Dr. Choi Siwon.  
Sebuah meja menjadi batas keberadaan kedua dokter itu. "Hasilnya baik Choi uisa. Tidak ada masalah dengan kondisi putra anda." Seorang dokter bermata sipit menyerahkan beberapa map rekam medis pada dokter Choi.

Sedikit tidak percaya, Siwon membuka semua map tersebut, membaca setiap hasil pemeriksaan dengan teliti. "Aneh sekali. Padahal kemarin dia mengeluh kesakitan."

Ingatannya jelas tidak keliru. Choi Kyuhyun, putranya itu merintih kesakitan semalam. Membuatnya panik, namun saat ia melakukan pemeriksaan, tidak ada hal yang aneh. Itulah sebabnya Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun pagi ini, memaksa putranya yang agak cerewet itu untuk menjalani beberapa tes.

Senyuman tipis diberikan dokter bermata sipit tersebut. "Kesehatan Choi Kyuhyun sangat bagus. Bukankah maknae Choi adalah atlet basket?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan. Seluruh pegawai di Rumah Sakit tidak akan asing lagi dengan kedua putra dokter Choi Siwon. Keduanya sering berkunjung, terutama Choi Kyuhyun yang terkenal sering meminta para perawat magang agar memberinya makanan.

Kepala Siwon mengangguk. "Ne, Kyuhyun memang atlet basket di sekolah." Kecintaan Kyuhyun pada basket membuatnya menyulap halaman samping kiri menjadi lapangan basket. Semua itu dilakukannya agar Kyuhyun tidak perlu keluar rumah terlalu lama.

"Imun Kyuhyun baik sekali. Bahkan flu saja tidak akan bisa menyerangnya jika kekebalan tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini." Lanjut dokter bermata sipit itu sembari menunjuk isi dari map-map yang sudah berserakan di atas meja.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi lalu tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. "Itulah yang membuatku heran Dokter Kim Jong Woon."

Melihat ekspresi tersebut membuat dokter Kim terkekeh kecil. "Lucu sekali. Reaksi Kyuhyun mirip dengan keponakan kembarku, tapi Kyuhyun sudah jelas bukan anak kembar. Jika adiknya sakit, yang merasakannya pasti kakaknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku kadang merasa heran, keduanya harus diobati bersamaan meskipun hanya satu saja yang sakit. Keterikatan yang sampai sekarang belum bisa dipecahkan dengan ilmu kedokteran." Nalarnya berpusat pada sebuah kenyataan unik yang beberapa tahun terakhir di amatinya.

'Kembar' sepatah kata tersebut membuat Siwon tertegun. Kata yang berhasil menarik ingatan masa lalunya juga menyadarkannya pada sebuah fakta. "Hyun..." Lirihnya tanpa disadari.

Mengerjap, dokter Kim mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap dokter Choi dengan penuh tanya. "Mwo? Choi uisa mengatakan sesuatu?"

Siwon tersentak kaget, hampir saja ia kelepasan. "Aniya..." Jawabnya berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Ah, pasti aku salah dengar." Dokter Kim mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, namun tidak dengan alisnya yang sedikit bertaut samar. Jelas-jelas dia mendengar dokter Choi menyebut 'hyun' dengan pandangan kosongnya.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kerja pribadinya, tangan kirinya sibuk mengenggam erat ponsel yang menempel ditelinga. 'Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak tersedia dalam layanan kami.' Suara operator sambungan internasional membuatnya menggeram.

"Stella. Kenapa lagi dengan ponselmu? Sial!" Amarah bercampur rasa kalut mendominasi hatinya. Tidak ada yang lebih Siwon khawatirkan selain lost contact.

Brakk

Ponsel tersebut remuk karena dihempaskan begitu saja ke lantai.

"Appa!" Panggilan nyaring membuat Siwon menolehkan kepala. Di dekat pintu, ia bisa melihat Kibum berdiri dengan poker face andalannya.

"Kibum. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Selama 15 tahun, baik Kyuhyun juga Kibum tidak pernah sekalipun melanggar batas privasi. Ruang kerjanya adalah sebuah lokasi privasi terlarang.

Tak menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, Kibum mengangkat tumitnya untuk mengikis jarak. Menghentikan langkah beberapa jengkal di hadapan Siwon. "Appa masih mencarinya?" Poker face masih setia dipertahankannya.

"..." Diam, Siwon terlalu bingung saat ini.

"Appa, lupakan kembaran Kyuhyun. Bukankah ia sudah bersama eomma dan si manja di Swiss. Kyuhyun bisa curiga dengan gelagat aneh appa. Sudahi saja semuanya, eomma akan menjaganya dengan baik." Kilatan marah muncul di manik mata Kibum.

Kepala Siwon menggeleng lemah, tatapannya mengisyaratkan ketidak percayaan terhadap ucapan yang telah Kibum ucapkan. "Melupakannya? Maaf Kibum, appa tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia adalah darah dagingku, saudara kembar Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya?" Kilatan tajam di manik mata Kibum semakin mengerikan. Ia harus mendengar keputusan sebenarnya tentang status seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih diingatnya dengan baik.

Siwon mulai geram. "Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya Kibumie! Tentu saja dia juga." Nalarnya sibuk menerka, apa maksudnya Kibum menyangkut pautkan satu dengan yang lainnya di saat seperti ini. Yang ingin diketahuinya hanyalah kabar tentang kembaran Kyuhyun, bukan yang lainnya meskipun ia ingin.

Tangan Kibum meraih sebuah bulpoint, memainkan benda kecil tersebut pada sela-sela jemarinya.

Tukk

Selubung tabung bagian luar dari bulpoin itu patah, hanya dengan tiga jari, Kibum mampu mematahkan sebuah bulpoin yang terbuat dari keramik terbaik. "Perjanjian tersebut. Ketika bercerai, appa dan eomma sudah sepakat tidak akan mempertemukan si kembar. Namun, kenapa sekarang appa berniat menghubungi eomma untuk menanyakan keadaannya?"

Krakkk

Bulpoin tadi diinjak oleh Kibum hingga tinta hitamnya yang pekat menodai lantai marmer putih kediaman Choi.

Perceraian, fakta tersebut memang kesepakatan konyol yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. Choi Siwon terlalu takut saat itu, menjadi pengecut hingga membuat pola pikirnya bergeser terlalu jauh. "Choi Kibum. Appa tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Mereka berdua juga saudaramu meski dengan status yang berbeda. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa kau selalu melarang appa untuk menghubungi Stella?"

Satu sudut bibir Kibum tertarik, menghasilkan seringai. "Karena aku benci. Aku membenci mereka."

"Choi Kibum..." Lirih Siwon dengan geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh.

Kibum melangkah ke sudut ruangan yang satunya, berjongkok untuk mengambil benda persegi yang ternistakan. "Appa selalu meremukkan ponsel saat marah. Hanya dengan memikirkan mereka sudah membuat appa selalu emosi dan aku tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Tidak cukupkah appa melihat diriku dan Kyuhyun sebagai anak kandung? Perhatikan bagaimana aktifitas kami yang tak pernah appa ketahui."

Kini Kibum sudah berdiri tegap, membelakangi appa-nya yang terkejut dengan perkataannya.

Sepersekian detik, keheningan mendominasi. Perlahan Kibum berbalik, tangan kanannya terangkat dengan ponsel yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Kyuhyun... Tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengeluh kesepian dan berkurangnya perhatian dari appa. Lupakan mereka! Dan lihatlah kami! Jika appa tidak bisa, maka kirim saja kami berdua ke luar negeri. Setelah itu appa bebas melakukan apapun."

Brakk

Ponsel yang sudah retak kembali dihempaskan dengan keras ke Kibum memutar tubuh, melayangkan tatapan emosi juga sorot mata penuh luka, berharap appa-nya bisa memahami. Ia tidak sanggup lagi bertahan jika appa-nya berniat menggali masa lalu lebih dalam. Baginya, masa lalu adalah mimpi buruk. Terlalu buruk hingga Kibum lebih memilih untuk menghilang saja daripada tetap tinggal.

.

.

.

Mata pelajaran Matematika membutuhkan konsentrasi yang besar, otak yang segar, juga tubuh sehat. Matematika dianggap sebuah hantu yang mengentayangi otak para murid anti eksak. Yeah, anti eksak yang terdiri dari matematika, fisika, dan kimia.

Tringg

Tringg

Bell istirahat berbunyi, panggilan alam untuk semua penghuni kelas yang kelaparan. "YEAHHH... ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG!" Pekikan keras menggema di dalam kelas, seluruh siswi berhambur keluar dari kelas dengan menggeret sahabat ataupun kekasih mereka. Uhhh... Pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi di dunia pendidikan tingkat Senior High.

"Chwang, teriakanmu sungguh mengerikan." Protesan tersebut dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada teman sebangkunya.

Changmin menghiraukan protesan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih mencolek bahu dua siswa yang duduk di depan meja mereka. "Sungmin, Shindong, ayo berbalik dan kita makan sama-sama." Ajaknya dengan semangat.

'Monster makanan' itulah isi hati Kyuhyun saat melihat Shim Changmin mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal, sebotol susu, apel, dan beberapa snack.

"Kalian bawa apa?" Changmin mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sungmin dan Shindong.

Dengan pelan Sungmin membuka kotak bekalnya. "Eommaku membawakan bekal nasi goreng kimchi."

"Eomma membuatkan sandwich untukku." Kali ini Shindong yang membuka kotak bekalnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada lima sandwich isi tuna yang jujur saja terlihat sangat menggiurkan baginya.

Binar mata Changmin nampak seperti bocah yang dihadapkan pada berbagai hidangan. "Kalau aku dibawakan ommurice." Tunjuknya dengan bangga sambil membuka tutup bekal.

Dengusan kecil Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menolehkan kepala. "Kyu, kau bawa apa?" Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal. Permisi, aku harus ke perpustakaan." Kyuhyun berdiri, menjinjing ranselnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Yakkk! Choi Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau harus memakan materi dari buku? Jam istirahat itu untuk menyantap makanan, bukan menyantap materi dari deretan buku di perpustakaan!" Changmin berdiri, mengoceh hingga punggung Kyuhyun menghilang ke balik pintu.

Disisi lain Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun kenapa?" Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun pergi ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat.

"Aku tidak tau." Bahu Changmin mengendik, ia sudah terfokus pada makanannya, menyantap makanan tersebut hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Eomma-nya Kyuhyun pasti orang yang sibuk." Shindong bersuara ditengah kegiatan menyantap makanan.

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Sibuk?"

Kepala Shindong mengangguk. "Ne, sibuk. Bukankah dari awal kita berkenalan sebagai siswa baru, dia tidak pernah sekalipun membawa bekal dari rumah."

Mata Changmin membulat, bodoh sekali dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan hal sensitif semacam bekal makan siang. "Aigoo... Aku baru menyadari itu."

"Kau ini sungguh ajaib Shim Changmin. Duduk bersebelahan, tetapi tidak memperhatikan." Cibiran itu berasal dari Changmin.

"Hehehehe..." Cengiran lebar Changmin sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Yeah, diantara mereka berempat hanya Changmin yang paling konyol.

"Kajja kita lanjutkan makannya!" Ajakan Sungmin jelas saja disambut gembira oleh Changmin dan Shindong. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan makan dengan bersemangat, tidak perduli akan mulut yang belepotan.

.

.

Ruangan besar dengan rak-rak buku yang membatasi satu blok dengan blok lainnya. Di sudut yang terletak agak tersembunyi dari pandangan, seorang siswa sedang duduk sambil menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja, menumpu pada lipatan tanggannya."Eomma..." Lirihan suara itu terdengar memilukan.

"Eomma..." Sekali lagi sebuah panggilan lirih terdengar. Panggilan yang sarat akan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

Kepala yang menunduk itu terangkat, menengadah menatap langit-langit ruang perpustakaan. "Siapa eommaku?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang ditujukan entah pada siapa.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah kosong. "Di mana eommaku?" Bibirnya seolah bergerak secara otomatis.

Tukk

Terkulai... Kepala Kyuhyun terkulai ke atas meja. Energi dalam tubuhnya seperti menguap tak bersisa. "Eomma? Apa aku punya eomma?"

Telunjuknya terangkat, mengukir tulisan hangul 'eomma' di atas meja. "Eomma pasti masih hidup kan? Buktinya sampai saat ini, aku tidak pernah mendengar kematiannya juga melihat makamnya."

Belum pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mendengar tentang eomma-nya. Appa-nya sungguh piawai mengatur segalanya, membuatnya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan sosok ibu dalam sebuah keluarga. Namun, kini ia sudah memahami semuanya. Ketiga teman barunya selalu bercerita tentang keluarga mereka yang bahagia, setiap hari tanpa ada kata bosan yang mereka sebut.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun mulai terasa berat. "Eomma... Kyu, merindukan eomma." Tak tahan menahan kantuk, akhirnya sepasang obsidian itu mengatup juga. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ada sepasang onix yang mengawasinya dari balik jendela.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga terdengar nyaring. Netranya mengedar, mencari siluet tubuh yang biasanya berada di lantai pertama kediaman Choi seusai jam makan malam.

Senyuman Kyuhyun terbit saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk bersantai di karpet ruang tengah. "Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah bergabung untuk duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Belajar." Jawab Kibum singkat.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. Ia tidak rabun sehingga mengindahkan keberadaan belasan buku yang berserakan di atas meja. "Ohhh..." Membuka mulut untuk memberi respon yang sama singkatnya.

30 menit berlalu. Menunggu hyung-nya yang sibuk belajar membuat Kyuhyun mulai menguap.

"Kau cukup rajin hari ini. Ada tugas apa sehingga dirimu bisa tersesat di dalam perpustakaan?" Kesunyian yang melingkupi menguap saat Kibum mulai membuka percakapan.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut, bahkan tindakannya yang pergi ke perpustakaan saat istirahat makan siang bisa diketahui. "Tidak ada tugas apapun."

Tarikan di kedua sudut bibir Kibum terlihat samar, merasa puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang terus terang. "Ah, baguslah. Teruskan saja, buku sangat menyenangkan di waktu istirahat makan siang yang panjang. Mendekam di perpustakaan itu menyegarkan saraf otakmu." Dalam hati Kibum tertawa saat ekor matanya menangkap ekspresi kesal di wajah namdongsaengnya.

"Berhentilah mengawasiku hyung! Aku sudah dewasa, sebentar lagi usiaku menginjak 16 tahun hitungan internasional, 17 tahun usia Korea." Kebebasan Kyuhyun di sekolah hanya berlaku di dalam kelas, selebihnya ia bisa menjumpai hyung-nya yang duduk sambil membaca buku di beberapa titik lokasi koridor. Entah seberapa cepat seorang Choi Kibum berpindah tempat, namun Kyuhyun jelas-jelas melihatnya hampir setiap waktu.

"Hyung akan berhenti mengawasi jika hyung sudah lulus sekolah. Kali pertamanya dirimu mendapatkan kebebasan pendidikan setelah 15 tahun, tentu saja kau butuh diawasi. Aku memiliki banyak murid yang akan berbaik hati mengawasimu secara sukarela." Jawaban tersebut tentunya memukul telak, menghentikan semua rancangan argument pembelaan diri yang telah dirancang Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Mengendikkan bahu. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana trainingnya, mengambil ponsel lalu mengetikkan beberapa pesan balasan untuk Changmin.

Moodnya sedang buruk, jadi sejak istirahat makan siang di sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ketiga temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin, Sungmin, dan Shindong. Namun diantara ketiganya, Changmin adalah teman yang paling cerewet melebihi kumpulan gadis penggosip.

Srakk

Srakk

Suara lembaran buku yang dibalikkan membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. "Hyung... Bulan depan, aku ada pertandingan basket antar Senior High se-Korea Selatan." Kyuhyun sedikit memaksakan untuk menarik sudut bibirnya, kabar baik haruslah disampaikan dengan ekspresi yang baik pula. Begitulah hal sederhana yang dipelajari Kyuhyun dari kelas etika.

"Lalu?" Tanggap Kibum dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada buku-bukunya.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut. Hyung kesayangannya sungguh berhasil menjungkir balikkan suasana hatinya. "Tentu saja aku ikut serta hyung."

Tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun merengut kesal, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya singkat, memberi senyuman lebar juga mengancungkan kedua jempolnya. "Wow, itu menakjubkan."

"Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada kegiatan spesial?" Mumpung si kakak sedang melihatnya, Kyuhyun harus pandai mencari topik bahasan.

Kepala Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak ada apapun yang menarik. Hanya dua olimpiade terakhir sebelum pergantian semester, les tambahan untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan, juga study wisata saat kelulusan." Ia menjabarkan semua kegiatan yang diingatnya sejauh ini. Berada di tingkat tiga, membuat Kibum lebih sibuk belajar untuk mengejar target nilai kelulusan yang ia harapkan.

"Ah... Padat sekali. Sayangnya semester belum tiba, seomsaengnimdeul pasti mengutusku untuk mengikuti olimpiade setelah semester ini." Keluhan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menutup bukunya, menumpuk semua kertas-kertas menjadi satu. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 8.30, yang berarti waktunya untuk bergulat dengan materi sekolah sudah usai. Kini waktunya untuk mendengarkan curahan hati juga omelan dari namdongsaengnya.

"Tentu saja kau yang dipilih. Selalu ada 3 kandidat yang dimiliki sekolah untuk diikutsertakan pada olimpiade setiap bulannya. Banyak opsi pelajaran yang ditandingkan, namun hyung rasa kapasitas otakmu masih cukup untuk menampungnya. Aku mendengarnya dari Kim seonsaengnim, kau dan Changmin adalah kandidat yang terpilih. Masih dicari satu murid lagi untuk menjadi generasi penerus." Diakhir ucapan, Kibum meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Duduk lebih dari satu jam dan begulat dengan ratusan soal cukup membuatnya merasa lelah.

"Yeah, murid kelas 2 hanya diikutsertakan untuk pertandingan maupun lomba di bidang olahraga. Beruntung, aku dan Changmin bisa ikut serta. Berbangga hatilah karena hyung mempunyai namdongsaeng yang sehat dan jenius." Beginilah Kyuhyun, tidak ada hari tanpa meninggikan tingkat kenarsisannya. Menurutnya, kepopuleran di sekolah yang saat ini disandang oleh hyung-nya akan segera beralih padanya. Buktinya sudah jelas, ia memiliki fansclub khusus beranggotakan gadis-gadis penggosip yang suka berteriak di tepi lapangan basket.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun saling meremas, ia berusaha memantapkan hati sebelum melontarkan sesuatu yang sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang. "Hyung, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kalimat tersebut terang saja membuat Kibum mengerjap. Sejak kapan seorang Choi Kyuhyun perlu meminta ijin saat bertanya? Gelagat adiknya sangat tidak biasa. "Eum, tanyakan saja!"

Tarikan nafas panjang dilakukan Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya memiliki pengaruh yang besar, meski sulit Kyuhyun berusaha memusatkan fokus pada wajah hyung-nya. Mengamati setiap perubahan mimik wajah yang mungkin saja bisa membantu. "Setiap hari aku bingung bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Banyak hal yang aku dengar dari teman-teman, mereka menceritakan kesehariannya dengan wajah yang bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang sudah lama kudengar namun baru kali ini aku menanyakannya."  
Jeda, Kyuhyun sengaja menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Sejauh ini ia bisa menangkap gerakan tangan Kibum yang meremas bulu-bulu karpet, bahasa tubuh yang sering dilakukan hyung-nya jika sedang gugup. "Apa hyung tau tentang eomma kita?"

Deg

Benar saja, tubuh Kibum tersentak dengan jelas. "Kenapa kaget? Hyung pasti taukan eomma kita seperti apa?" Kyuhyun mengubah tatapannya menjadi tajam, lalu berbicara dengan intonasi penuh penuntutan.

"K-kyu..." Bahkan suara Kibum saat menyebut namanya saja tercekat.

"Sudah aku duga, hyung pasti tau siapa eomma. Bumie hyung, ayo ceritakan padaku!" Tangan Kyuhyun menarik bahu Kibum, menguncang kedua bahunya dengan sedikit keras. Penjelasan adalah hal yang paling dinantikan oleh Kyuhyun. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menjadikan hyung-nya setegang tadi, sesuatu yang buruk ada di masa lalu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Dreettt

Dreettt

Dreettt

Getaran ponsel milik Kibum yang ada di atas meja membuat Kyuhyun dengan enggan menghentikan guncangan tangannya. Mempersilakan hyung-nya untuk menjawab panggilan.

Tangan Kibum bergetar saat meraih ponselnya. "Yeobseoyo..."

"..."

"Ne, saya Choi Kibum." Jawab Kibum dengan suara yang lirih.

"..."

"Oh, seonsaengnim." Ekor mata Kibum melirik ke arah namdongsaengnya.

"..." Manik mata Kibum bergerak-gerak saat seonsaengnim yang menelfonnya menyebutkan beberapa hal penting.

"Bisa, saya akan ke sekolah sekarang juga."

Pipp

Sambungan komunikasi berakhir. Dengan cepat Kibum berdiri, mengantongi ponsel lalu menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil yang sedari sore tadi ia taruh di atas sofa.

Grep

Genggaman Kyuhyun yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya membuat Kibum terkesiap. "Hyung, ini sudah malam. Hyung akan pergi ke sekolah untuk apa?" Ada nada dingin yang terselip di antara rentetan kata tersebut. Kibum tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika namdongsaengnya sedang marah.

"Seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk mengambil beberapa formulir dan buku." Jawabnya dengan datar, berusaha terlihat tenang meski tangannya jelas-jelas sedang gemetar.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, penuh dengan kecurigaan. "Hyung menghindar dariku."

Kepala Kibum menggeleng, dalam hati ia memang ingin menghindar namun kesadarannya juga ingin mengungkapkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu, aku tidak menghindar. Aku sadar jika kau mengharapkan penjelasan. Semua yang kau tanyakan akan terjawab, namun appa-lah yang menyampaikannya. Bukan aku." Ia hanyalah sebuah saksi yang tidak lebih dari bocah batita yang mengetahui semua kejadian di masa lampau. Kejadian buruk yang sudah mengubah kehiduan bahagia keluarga Choi menjadi suram.

"Baik, silahkan hyung pergi! Aku akan menanti kepulangan appa." Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Kibum dengan keras, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa lalu memejamkan mata.

'Maafkan hyung...' Kata tersebut hanya mampu diucapkan Kibum dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha keras melangkah pergi untuk segera menuju sekolah memenuhi panggilan guru.

Biarlah seperti ini dulu... Ya, biarlah Kyuhyun seperti ini dulu, merenung sendirian di ruangan luas dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk. Menunggu sosok panutan hidup yang menjadi kunci atas ketidak wajaran juga rahasia tentang masa lalu.

.

.

.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke hunian nyaman yang menjadi tempat beristirahat. Rasa penat, kesal, juga mengantuk pastilah mendominasi dengan kuat untuk manusia yang terjaga dari dini hari.

Cklek

Ruang tamu sudah gelap, cahaya redup rembulan menyusup dari balik korden yang menutupi jendela kaca, namun hal tersebut tidak menyulitkan Siwon untuk berjalan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti saat netranya melihat siluet tubuh seorang remaja yang duduk diam di sofa.

Klik

Siwon menekan saklar lampu, membuat ruangan menjadi terang benerang. "Kyu, kau belum tidur?" Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa, mendapati Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang tamu tanpa Kibum saat larut malam. Ia memilih duduk di samping putranya.

"Aku menunggu appa pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai, tanpa menolehkan kepala untuk menatap appa-nya.

Pandangan Siwon mengedar, mencari keberadaan Kibum yang mungkin saja tak ketahuinya. "Di mana Kibum?"

"Kibum hyung mendapat telfon dari sekolah." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menjawab dengan intonasi santai. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat datar dan itu membuat Siwon mengenyit, heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa.

Nalarnya berpikir keras, untuk apa Kibum pergi ke sekolah saat malam hari? Jika bukan kepentingan yang mendesak, putranya yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan tidak akan bersedia keluar malam. "Olimpiade lagi?"

Bahu Kyuhyun mengendik acuh. "Mungkin."

Tangan kanan Siwon mengusap bahu kiri Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah Kyu! Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Kau jarang tidur siang, jadi pergilah tidur sekarang." Kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun adalah insomnia, bahkan putranya pernah tidak tidur nyaris tiga hari.

Manik mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke depan kini beralih fokus ke arah appa-nya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada appa."

"Tanyakan saja." Respon Siwon mempersilakan, ia memprediksi jika sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikit berbeda pastilah ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal yang ingin ditanyakan.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sendu, seperti seseorang yang putus asa karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar di pikirannya sendiri. "Appa... Apa aku masih punya eomma?"

Deg

Tubuh Siwon mendadak kaku, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun sungguh tidak pernah ia duga. "Kyu..." Lidahnya terasa kelu, sungguh sulit mengucapkan sesuatu yang disimpannya dengan rapi selama ini.

Kilatan marah terlihat dari tatapan Kyuhyun, rahangnya mengeras. "Sejak kecil, aku mengikuti home schooling. Berada di dalam mansion Choi yang lebih dari kata megah. Aku hanya ingin tau, dimana eommaku?"

Siwon menghela nafas berat, kesiapannya untuk mengungkapkan rahasia besar keluarga Choi bukanlah sekarang. "Mianhae... Appa tidak bisa mengatakannya." Hanya permintaan maaf yang mampu diucapkannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri, nafasnya menderu dengan cepat. "Kenapa? Apa eomma terlalu hina hingga appa tidak sanggup untuk mengenalkannya padaku?"

Terbelalak, Siwon turut berdiri lalu membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi. "Jaga ucapanmu Choi Kyuhyun! Eomma kalian adalah wanita yang baik."

Dengusan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun, segala tata krama kini tak lagi ia perdulikan. Apa ia salah jika ingin mencari tau tentang keberadaan ibunya? Hak seorang anak adalah mengetahui identitas orangtuanya.

Tarikan nafas dalam dilakukan Kyuhyun, ia berusaha menekan emosinya. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diungkapkannya sekarang juga. Ia tidak ingin rasa penasaran terus saja bergelayut dalam pikirannya. "Tumbuh menjadi introvent. Menjalani banyak tuntutan belajar dan etika, selama ini appa melindungiku dari sosialisasi. Berusaha menghindari topik tentang keluarga pada setiap perbincangan, mematikan televisi jika aku menonton drama tentang keluarga. Dulu aku akan diam saja, menutup mulut dengan rapat karena tidak memahami apa?, siapa?, dan bagaimana sosok eomma?. Kini aku sudah remaja, usiaku sudah 15 tahun. Pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dunia sosialisasi, mendengar serta melihat banyak teman berbicara mengenai sosok eomma, membawa bekal murahan yang mereka banggakan, mengumbar foto keluarga, menceritakan betapa bahagianya mereka dengan keluarga utuh. Hal tersebut membuat kepalaku pusing, terlalu banyak hal tentang eomma, eomma, dan eomma yang membuatku bertanya. Appa tidak akan bisa membodohiku kali ini! KATAKAN PADAKU DI MANA EOMMA?!"

Siwon terkesiap, belum pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada tinggi menyamai teriakan.

Brakkk

Gebrakan keras tersebut berasal dari ponsel Siwon yang di banting ke atas meja. "Appa akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Hari sudah terlalu larut untuk sebuah pembicaraan panjang.

Memutar bola mata, Kyuhyun bersedekap sambil mencibir perkataan appa-nya. "Yeah, tidak sekarang. Lalu kapan? Saat aku sudah tua?" Menurutnya, 15 tahun sudah terlalu lama. Haruskah ia menunggu lagi? Apa susahnya memberitahukan identitas eomma-nya?

"Kyuhyun, cepat pergi ke kamarmu." Siwon berucap dengan nada datar yang dingin.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencibir, jelas sudah jikalau sang appa tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. "Bagus, sebuah perintah untuk mengelak dari tuntutan penjelasan. Appa tenang saja, aku akan mencari tau dengan caraku sendiri. Biarlah appa bertahan dengan rahasia ini."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tumit lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan menggali informasi dengan caranya sendiri. Biarlah semuanya tetap bungkan, namun sebaik apapun bangkai disembunyikan, pastilah akan tercium juga...

To be continue...

Horas! Q ngerjain chapter ini saat sakit kmaren. Tepar terlalu lama di tempat tidur membuatku bosan, akhirnya tangan sedikit iseng ngambil ponsel dari nakas. Sembunyi dari eomma yang hilir mudik liat kondisiku. Kkkkkk

Nafas berat, perut mual, demam, sampai kepala pusing tumplek jadi satu. -_-  
Baiklah, semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan bisa membuat rasa penasaran readers meningkat.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Blood of Twins

Genre : angst, family, and school life

Cast :  
Cho Kyuhyun (Choi Kyuhyun)  
Choi Siwon  
Kim Kibum (Choi Kibum)  
Kim Heechul  
Kembaran Kyuhyun masih dirahasiakan. Mohon bersabar untuk next chapter. Hihihihi

Summary : Sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan terkuak dalam keluarga Choi. Dua putra Choi Siwon yang sebelumnya akrab menjadi sedikit renggang saat seseorang mulai menyusup dalam mansion mewah. Orang yang tak pernah mereka kenal dan mereka harapkan, namun berbanding dengan Choi Siwon yang sangat menyayangi pendatang baru di kehidupannya.

 **Note :** Ada sedikit catatan di bawah... boleh dibaca, boleh diabaikan juga. Eumm... jangan lupa review ya! ^_^

Ini agak pendek... 10 halaman. Hehehe...

 **Kyuhyun** mendominasi di next chapter... kn chapter kmarin, Kyu udah eksis. Sekarang gantian. Kkkk

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading...**

 **My Blood of Twins**

 **Chapter 3**

Awan putih bergerak terbawa angin. Langit biru masih terlihat cerah menghiasi langit meskipun musim telah berganti. Mansion mewah itu terlihat begitu mewah dan natural dengan banyaknya tumbuhan yang diatur sedemikian rupa. Taman bunga di sekitar gazebo, juga sebuah kolam ikan yang mengalir layaknya sungai kecil mengitari mansion.

"Mom..." Suara panggilan lirih berhasil memecah kesunyian yang ada.

Wanita paruh baya dengan gaun berwarna biru, menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang remaja yang menggunakan setelan berwarna hitam. "Ada apa?" Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir wanita itu kala mengetahui jika anaknya sedang membawa sebuah map berisi rekam medis.

"Apakah ini tidak berlebihan?" Remaja itu mengambil tempat di samping ibunya. Duduk di sana sembari menunjukkan halaman terakhir yang berisi sebuah keterangan.

Menggeleng pelan, wanita itu mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Tidak sayang. Hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkanmu."

Wajah remaja itu merengut, ia tidak mengerti kenapa hanya satu orang yang bisa menolongnya. "Mom, meskipun dia saudara kembarku. Tapi ini sudah belasan tahun kami terpisah." Tidak bertatap muka dalam waktu yang lama bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Dibesarkan di tempat yang berbeda dan hanya mengetahui keberadaan kembaran tanpa mengenal namanya.

Kekeha kecil meluncur dari bibir ranum wanita itu. "Tidak mungkin jika Henry yang menjadi pendonor. Sejak bayi, Henry memiliki imun yang sangat lemah. Tahun lalu ia juga baru saja menjalani operasi karena kecelakaan." Ia harus terus mendorong anaknya yang satu ini agar bersedia mendatangi saudara kembarnya.

Menghela nafas pasrah. Tatapan remaja itu berubah sendu dan sarat akan rasa takut yang tak bisa diungkapkannya. "Aku mengerti mom. Sangat mengerti... Tapi kenapa harus pergi ke tempat yang tidak aku kenali? Apakah mereka akan menerimaku?" Takut karena kemjnhkina besar ia akan dibenci atau bahkan dihardik secara kasar.

"Appa mu akan sangat senang dengan kedatanganmu. Mereka pasti juga senang. Kau bukan remaja nakal yang sering membuat ulah hingga pantas untuk dibenci." Tangan wanita itu menakup pipi anaknya yang kini mulai agak tirus.

Tatapan sendu perlahan berubah nanar, sepasang netra itu berkabut dan siap menumpahkan liquid bening. "Mom... Tidak bisakah mom bertahan lebih lama?" Harapan seorang anak yang takut akan 'kehilangan'. Ini sesuatu yang wajar terjadi kala melihat sosok ibu yang dicintai sedang bertarung dengan penyakit.

Grep

Wanita itu menarik tubuh anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan tanpa fokus, sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung sang buah hati untuk menenangkan kekalutan yang melanda. "Semuanya ada di tangan Tuhan. Namun melihat keadaan mom yang sudah seperti ini... Sulit rasanya untuk berjanji bisa bertahan hingga Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan appa kalian datang."

Sakit... Rasanya sangat sakit kala sepasang telinga mendengar kata-kata bermakna perpisahan seperti itu. "Mom tidak boleh menyerah..." Bisik remaja itu dengan lirih.

"Cukup hanya mom yang harus pergi karena penyakit ganas ini. Kau tidak boleh menyusul eomma sebelum usiamu 60 tahun. Hiduplah dengan baik bersama tiga kakak, satu adik, dan appa yang akan melindungimu." Permohonan kecil diucapkan seorang ibu dengan tulus untuk anaknya. Berharap agar hati yang masih muda itu tidak akan menyerah pada keadaan lalu memilih untuk pergi bersama rasa sakit.

Meski Tuhan yang menggenggam kehidupan. Tapi selama jiwa masih tertanam dalam raga, kata 'menyerah' bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk dilakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Suara detik jarum jam mengisi keheningan yang ada. Alunan instrumen karya Yiruma juga mengalun lembut di ruang tengah mansion megah yang didominasi warna putih.

"Ini alamat tuan besar di Korea Selatan." Kepala pelayan berumur setengah abad menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada remaja yang tak lain adalah majikannya.

Sebelah alis remaja itu terangkat, cukup terkejut dengan nama negara yang akan dikunjunginya. "Korea Selatan? Aku kira daddy ada di Swiss juga. Seperti kami yang menggunakan bahasa Korea tapi menetap di luar negeri." Sedari kecil mommy nya memang mengatakan jika ada dua saudaranya yang lain tinggal dengan sang appa, namun tidak pernah sekalipun mommy mengatakan jika mereka tinggal di negara yang berbeda.

"Ini nama siapa?" Telunjuk remaja itu mengarah pada sebuah nama yang tercantum di urutan keempat.

"Itu identitas anda dengan nama Korea." Kepala pelayan menjelaskan.

Mengangguk paham, remaja bersurai coklat itu memperhatikan deretan nama yang dilihatnya. "Jadi margaku Choi. Daddyku bernama Choi Siwon, dan kakakku bernama Choi Kibum serta Choi Kyuhyun. Siapa yang merupakan kembaranku?" Ia hanya mengetahui jika kembarannyaemiliki nama inggris 'Marcus' tetapi tidak mengetahui tentang nama aslinya.

"Tuan muda Choi Kyuhyun."

'Kyuhyun' nama yang cukup mudah untuk diingat dan rupanya hanya berbeda satu suku kata saja dengan nama koreanya. "Choi Kyuhyun. Aku sebagai adik atau kakak?" Status itu penting bukan. Mengetahui siapa yang lahir terlebih dahulu bisa menentukan sikap tingkatan kesopanan.

"Anda adalah adik." Kepala pelayan dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan majikan mudanya. Ia sudah puluhan tahun mengabdikan diri untuk bekerja dengan nyonya Stella. Jadi semua masa lalu tentunya diketahuinya dengan baik.

"Ah, jadi begitu..." Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Hanya tinggal menemui mereka dan melakukan segala hal yang diinginkan oleh mommynya.

Kepala pelayan menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat yang masih bersegel. "Ini tiket anda."

'Tiket? Secepat ini?' karena terlalu penasaran, remaja itupun membuka amplop coklat dan melihat jadwal penerbangan yang tercantum. "Penerbangan pukul 17.00? Hari ini?"

"Benar. Tiket untuk penerbangan hari ini menuju Korea Selatan. Semua perlengkapan sudah disiapkan." Membenarkan pertanyaan terkejut yang terlontar dari majikan mudanya.

Menghela nafas...

Secepat inikah harus meninggalkan Swiss dan menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah asing? Sungguh hal yang tidak bisa disangka. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Aiden?"

Ya. Aiden juga ikut andil dalam perjalanan ini. Lebih tepatnya semuanya ikut andil. Namun untuk Henry, ia berangkat paling akhir setelah semua kondisi bisa dipastikan.

"Tuan Aiden akan menyusul jika semua urusan sudah selesai." Memang banyak sekali urusan yang harus dituntaskan. Aiden adalah yang paling tua, tanggungjawab yang besar ada di pundaknya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi." Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Mau atau tidak, ia sadar jika jalan terbaik hanya ini. Meskipun keraguan, khawatir, dan perasaan was-was mendominasi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Blood of Twins**

Awal musim dingin di Korea Selatan, salju memang belum turun, tapi dedaunan sudah berguguran dari ranting pohon. Suhu udara sangatlah rendah, tubuh bisa membeku jika tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat. Langit sudah melukiskan semburat kemerahan, namun tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mengetahui ini pukul berapa.

Seorang remaja dengan setelan yang sangat modis terlihat menggeret koper dari pintu kedatangan bandara Icheon. Rambut berwarna kecoklatan dan kulitnya yang sangat putih, sukses menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata.

Pesona dari remaja asal Swiss itu sangat kuat hingga banyak pula yang mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memotretnya diam-diam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sepatu berwarna hitam mengkilap mengetuk lantai bandara, tungkai kaki yang cukup panjang berbalut celana jeans ketat. Penampilan yang sangat memikat dengan tubuh proporsional. Langkahnya begitu mantap seperti seorang model yang sedang menampilkan pesona terbaiknya.

"Ahjussi. Tolong antarkan ke kediaman CEO Choi Corporation di Seoul." Remaja itu masuk ke dalam taxi setelah mengucapkan sebuah alamat yang dituju.

Hening... Perjalanan dari bandara Icheon menuju seoul terasa begitu lambat bagi remaja kelahiran Korea Selatan itu. Banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh berjajar rapih di sepanjang jalan, namun di bagian jalan yang lain, hanya ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit ataupun bagunan-bangunan mewah. Jalanan sudah cukup ramai. Sepertinya aktifitas pagi telah dimulai.

Ckittt

Rem yang berdecit menandakan jika perjalanan telah berakhir. Hunian megah berdiri kokoh, tidak kalah mewah dengan mansion di Swiss. Hanya saja bagunan megah ini terasa dingin dan hampa seolah tidak ada kehangatan dari penghuninya.

"Inikah rumahku?" Monolog remaja bersurai coklat itu kala netranya menangkap papan bertuliskan 'Choi Corporation' yang menempel pada pagar.

Kaki jenjang mulai melangkah mendekati bagian samping beton pagar yang terdapat sebuah intercom di sana.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Choi Siwon karena ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan. Kode keamanan 03 02 01." Remaja itu menegapkan tubuhnya kembali setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang diyakininya sebagai kata kunci paling akurat agar bisa memasuki mansion Choi tanpa harus menunjukkan tanda pengenal.

"Silahkan masuk!" Sebuah suara merespon. Tidak lama kemudian pintu gerbang bergeser dan menampilkan seorang satpam yang menyambut dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Remaja tersebut mengikuti langkah satpam, kakinya menapaki jalan beraspal yang ternyata membawanya menuju teras mansion Choi.

"Desain interior yang sangat indah." Pujian spontan terlontar ketika remaja itu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu mansion Choi yang ternyata sangat megah.

Satpam berusia kisaran 40 tahun itu berhenti melangkah di dekat sofa. "Silahkan duduk dulu! Saya akan memanggilkan tuan muda." Mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk duduk sejenak selama dirinya memanggilkan tuan muda.

"Eoh..." Menurut untuk duduk sejenak di sofa.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Lima menit berselang. Suara langkah kaki terdengar sayup-sayup dan makin nyaring, tanda jika ada yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Nugu?" Namja dengan wajah stoic bertanya pada tamu yang tampak terpaku untuk beberapa saat melihat dirinya muncul dari koridor.

Tersadar jika melakukan hal tidak wajar dengan menatap tanpa berkedip. Remaja tersebut membungkukkan badan untuk melakukan sapaan. "Oh, annyeonghaseyo!"

Pyarrr

Gelas berisi air mineral yang dibawa oleh Kibum, terjatuh begitu saja. Tergelincir bebas dari tangannya karena terkejut ketika menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau-" ucapan Kibum tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Atensinya menangkap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang muncul dari pintu masukasion Choi.

"Kau mengenaliku?" Senyuman lebar tercetak di bibir remaja itu. Rasa bahagia membuncah dalam hatinya ketika sadar jika salah satu kakaknya mengenali wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Tanpa sadar Kibum sedikit memekik tertahan. Kepalanya juga menggeleng pelan beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri di samping Kibum. Atensinya mengamati sang tamu yang masih berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi netral. Wajah yang asing... Kyuhyun merasa tidak pernah mengenali wajah itu dari teman-teman Kibum, temannya, ataupun anak dari teman sang appa. "Kibum hyung mengenalinya? Kenapa reaksi hyung sangat terkejut?" Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat mimik ketakutan nampak begitu jelas di wajah hyung nya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kibum." Remaja itu tersenyum lalu mencoba untuk mengikis jarak agar bisa menyapa Kyuhyun juga.

Sepasang netra Kibum terbelalak. "Jangan mendekat!" Tangan kanannya merentang ke depan. Isyarat agar si tamu tidak mendekati dirinya ataupun Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Sepasang obsidian berwarna karamel itu menatap penuh kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Reaksi Kibum barusan, sedikit banyak telah mengisyaratkan jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Mengernyit sekilas. "Tidak. Memangnya siapa kau?" Tidak faham mengenai pernyataan ambigu yang jelas saja tidak dimengertinya. Kenapa tamu ini berlaku seolah begitu mengenali Kibum dan juga dirinya?

Sang tamu menarik nafas dalam. Emosinya berkecamuk sekarang, tidak ada cara lain lagi jecuali mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. "Aku saudara-."

"Hentikan!" Kibum mengintrupsi pernyataan sang tamu.

Sreet

Sebuah tarikan keras dilakukan Kibum untuk menyeret tamu tidak diundang itu agar keluar dari mansion Choi secepatnya.

"Akhhh... Kibum. Lepaskan!" Perlakuan yang sungguh tidak relevan sekali. Penyiksaan diawal pertemuan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dicontoh. Ini keterlaluan!

Bruggh

Tubuh remaja berpakaian modis, kini terhempas begitu saja. Terjerembab di atas aspal dingin yang tentunya menggores telapak tangan hingga menghasilkan beberapa lecet kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tatapan Kibum menajam, kebencian mendalam terlihat sangat jelas dari rahangnya yang mengeras.

"Aku ingin menemui appa dan juga kalian." Hanya jawaban ini yang mampu diucapkan. Tidak mungkin jika langsung menyebutkan tujuan aslinya yang mengharapkan donor dari saudara kembarnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh kesini!" Tolak Kibum dengan tegas dan sarat akan kemarahan.

Mengerjapkan mata. "Waeyo?" Tidak mengerti mengapa ia ditolak mentah-mentah diawal pertemuan yang sungguh berkesan ini.

"Jebal! Pergilah! Jangan kesini lagi." Kini intonasi Kibum berubah penuh rasa permohonan. Takut... Kibum terlalu takut jika Kyuhyun akan marah atau bahkan mengamuk jikalau ia tahu akan kebenaran yang selama ini ditutup rapat.

Secepat kilat Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah masuk melewati pagar kemudin menutup pagar dengan keras dan menguncinya pula. Membiarkan kembaran Kyuhyun tetap berada di luar.

"Yakkk! Kibum, jangan pergi!" Teriakan lantang barusan tidak berarti apapun. Kibum jelas sudah menolak kehadirannya, namun bukan berati jika tuan Choi akan melakukan penolakan juga kan?

Berdiri dengan cepat, ringisan kecil meluncur tatkala rasa nyeri terasa di beberapa bagian tubuh yang tadi terbentur aspal karena jatuh terjerembab. Bisa dipastikan jika ada memar di bagian yang terasa nyeri itu.

"Dengar Choi Kibum! Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini hingga tuan Choi yang menolakku!" Entah yang barusan terucap itu sebuah kebodohan atau justru sebuah ultimatum yang bagus. Sekarang yang diperlukan hanya sabar menantikan kedatangan tuan Choi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Di dalam mansion Choi...

Obsidian Kyuhyun memincing curiga, kedua lengannya bersedekap di depan dada, menjntut sebuah penjelasan pada Kibum yang baru saja masuk. "Jelaskan padaku hyung! Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Apa maksud tamu itu? Siapa yang saudara siapa?" Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari keanehan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh hyungnya tadi.

Wajah stoic adalah cara terakhir yang dilakukan Kibum untuk mengendalikan emosinya secara tidak langsung. "..." Bibir tipis itu setia mengatup, tak berminat sedikitpun untuk menjawab dengan fakta sebenarnya.

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" Tanpa kendali, Kyuhyun pun berteriak. Jengah melihat sikap Kibum yang memilih untuk bungkam seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dijelaskan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tungkai kaki Kibum berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan yang menampung banyak foto keluarga. Potret dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dari kecil hingga setahun yang lalu ketika mereka merayakan Chuseok.

Tangan kanan Kibum meraih ganggang telfon lalu jari tangan kirinya bergerak menekan angka 4 untuk menyambungkan panggilan pada post penjaga di dekat gerbang. "Jo ahjussi. Tolong tetap kunci gerbangnya hingga appa datang. Jangan biarkan tamu tadi masuk lagi meskipuj ia memohon sekalipun dengan menyebutkan kode pertemuan penting." Kibum langsung mengucapkan perintahnya pada satpam yang berjaga.

'Ne, tuan muda.'

Tuk

Kibum meletakkan ganggan telfon setelah mendengar jawaban dari satpam penjaga.

Suara Kibum yang lumayan keras, tentunya dapat didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Nalarnya masih sibuk mencerna baik-baik dan mencoba untuk menerka sesuatu. "Hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Anggap saja tamu tadi tidak pernah datang kesini." Kibum melangkah melewati Kyuhyun tanpa membalas tatapannya. Semua yang terjadi telah membuatnya kebingungan dan frustasi secara bersamaan.

"Apa itu temanmu hyung? Dia terlihat masih sangat muda meskipun tubuhnya tinggi semampai." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan penjelasan jika rasa penasarannya sudah membuncah.

"Hah, yang benar saja. Tamu tadi tidak kukenali. Kau jangan mengada-ada!" Sungut Kibum tanpa sadar.

Pergi... Kibum memutuskan untuk segera menjauh dari Kyuhyun sebelum adiknya itu menuntut sesuatu yang lebih. Jika Kibum boleh mengharapkan sesuatu yang keji, maka ia berharap agar kembaran Kyuhyun lebih baik tidak pernah ada. Hal buruk pasti terjadi andaikata Kyuhyun mengetahui rahasia yang telah ditutup serapat mungkin selama belasan tahun. Rahasia besar mengenai keberadaan saudara yang lainnya serta sosok eomma yang beberapa hari lalu dipertanyakan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Blood of Twins**

Suhu udara masih terasa begitu dingin. Bahkan kicau burung saja tidak terdengar menyambut pagi yang lumayan terang untuk ukuran penghujung musim gugur.

Pagar besi yang tinggi nan menjulang terlihat begitu menarik dengan desain lengkungan-lengkungan yang menghiasi bagian atasnya. Namun di mata remaja berpakaian serba hitam, gerbang tersebut lebih layak diumpamakan dengan pagar rongsokan yang menutupi jalannya.

"Ahjussi. Tolong buka gerbangnya!" Berteriak dengan lantang adalah cara terakhir yang dapat dilakukan. Intercom sudah dimatikan beberapa saat lalu.

Selot kecil berukuran sebesar kepalan tangan terbuka. Terlihat wajah satpam yang mengintip di sana. "Maaf, sebaiknya anda pulang saja. Tuan muda Kibum menyuruh saya untuk mengunci gerbang." Entah kenapa ada rasa gusar yang menyergap hatinya. Semuanya karena sang tamu menggunakan kode khusus untuk bisa memasuki mansion Choi yang sangat ketat peraturannya dalam menerima pengunjung.

Klek.

Selot kecil tadi kini sudah menutup kembali. "Keterlaluan sekali. Kata mommy, orang Korea Selatan itu menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Tapi aku diusir seperti ini. Sangat mengesankan." Cibiran setengah mengejek akhirnya terlontar juga. Kelas tata krama yang selama ini diikutinya bersama Aiden serta Henry seolah tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Hei, kau Choi Kibum! Dengar ya! Aku tidak akan pergi meskipun badai salju menerjangku!" Biar saja tubuhnya mati membeku karena kedinginan. Jika tuan Choi datang, pastilah kesalahan akan dilimpahkan pada Kibum.

Setiap ucapan adalah doa. Beberapa saat kemudian, langit mulai nampak suram dengan awan-awan kelabu yang tentunya bukanlah awan hujan. Menyesal? Hanya sedikit, karena rasa kesal sudah membuat hati remaja itu menjadi cuek dengan apapun yang akan menimpanya. Untung saja di dalam kopernya ada beberapa makanan serta minuman yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hingga keesokan hari.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Blood of Twins**

Hotel di dekat bandara Icheon masih padat terisi banyak orang berpakaian formal. Sebuah acara penting baru saja selesai diselenggarakan. 'Rapat pemegang saham' itulah acara yang berhasil melibatkan puluhan CEO dari banyak perusahaan besar yang dinilai memiliki pengaruh besar bagi perkembangan perekonomian negara.

Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah lebih dari 50 tahun sedang berjalan menghampiri asistennya. "Jadwalku sudah selesai atau belum?" Bertanya untuk memperoleh sebuah kepastian.

"Sudah Choi uisa." Sang asisten menjawab setelah mengecek schedule yang tercatat di ponselnya.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari pria paruh baya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan karena ia harus menghadiri rapat perusahaan. Setelah menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit, ia langsung bertolak menuju hotel. "Aku ingin pulang, tolong siapkan mobilnya!" Tidak ada lagi jadwal yang menanti. Itu artinya waktu istirahat sudah menyambut di hunian megahnya yang nyaman.

"Baik Choi uisa." Sang asisten pergi menuju tempat parkir.

Selama menunggu mobil disiapkan. Pria bernama Choi Siwon, mencoba untuk mengecek ponselnya. Mencari barangkali ada pesan teks penting atau sekedar sapaaan dari kedua putranya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tanpa terasa sudah hampir 16 tahun hidup tanpa dampingan seorang istri di sampingnya. Masa lalu yang rumit, tanpa sadar berputar kembali dalam benak pria bermarga Choi.

Pingg

Sebuah notifikasi mengenai ramalan cuaca muncul di layar ponsel Siwon.

"Badai salju pukul 19.20? Sekarang pukul 17.30." Gumam Siwon saat membaca notifikasi yang tempampang. Perjalanan pulang kurang lebih bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 1 jam jika melaju dengan kecepatan rendah dan keadaan lalu lintas yang pastinya padat pada saat menjelang malam.

"Choi uisa, mobilnya sudah siap." Panggilan dari sang asisten membuat perhatian Choi Siwon beralih.

"Eoh, terima kasih... Sampaikan berkas ini pada Heechul. Biarkan ia yang menghandle semuanya karena jadwalku di Rumah Sakit penuh untuk seminggu ke depan. Jadi aku tidak akan mampir ke perusahaan." Siwon menyerahkan tas jinjing yang berisi dokumen kepada asistennya.

"Apakah tidak lebih baik jika anda berhenti saja? Anda lebih cocok duduk di kursi CEO." Pertanyaan ini tertahan di lidah dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir. Menjadi asisten seorang Choi Siwon, membuatnya memahami jika Choi Siwon sangat sibuk hingga waktu istirahat yaang diperoleh tidak lebih dari 7 jam setiap harinya.

"Ini impian istriku... Dia ingin menjadi dokter tapi tidak bisa karena harus menikah denganku. Apalagi keluarganya tidak setuju. Jadi biar aku saja yang mewujudkan impiannya." Senyuman kecut terukir, Siwon ingat saat ia membawa kabur Stella dan menikahinya secara sah hanya dengan bermodalkan restu dari ayah Stella.

Eomma Stella adalah wanita yang menginginkan agar anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan Heechul yang dinilai lebih kaya dalam segi materi. Itu memang benar adanya. Saham Siwon hanya 30% sedangkan saham Heechul 45%. Ia dengan Heechul adalah sepupu, semuanya sangat rumit pada masa itu.

Sang asisten tersenyum. "Anda suami yang menakjubkan. Rela mengambil study di fakultas yang bertolak belakang dan juga tidak malu karena menjadi mahasiswa paling tua seangkatan." Sedikit banyak, ia memahami sepak terjang yang dilalui Siwon untuk mencapai posisinya sekarang ini.

"Hahaha... Kau bisa saja Youngwoon-ah. Aku hanya berselisih 3 tahun dengan yang lainnya. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi." Siwon harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Ia tidak ingin merasakan saki hati kala memori masa lalu menyeruak dan tak mampu dikendalikannya.

To be continue...

Akankah Choi Siwon bertemu dengan kembaran Kyuhyun?

Apakah kembaran Kyuhyun tetap berada di luar rumah meskipun badai salju terjadi?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini?

Kyuhyun... Bagaimana reaksinya kala menyadari jika tamu itu adalah kembarannya sendiri?

 **Penasaran?** Sama. Saya juga. Kkkk

Karena saya juga penasaran. Sejauh apa imajinasi saya mampu mwrangkai konflik dan menjadikannya sebuah fanfiction dengan alur yang menarik. Kkkk

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...**

Jumpa lagi dengan **Krystalaster27.** ^_^

Adakah yang sadar jika 3 fanfict karyaku memuat inti topic yang serupa? Yups...

 **My Secret of Identity**

 **My Blood of Twins**

Dan

 **Perfect Memory**

Menggunakan inti cerita ' **saudara yang terpisah** '.

Kenapa q bikin seperti ini? Alasannya karena q ingin mengabadikan sebuah kisah nyata yang terjadi di sekitarku mengenai ' **perpisahan antar saudara** '. Ini bentuk apresiasi secara tidak langsung. Hehehe...

Pada ff **My Secret of Identity**. Cast **Kyuhyun** dikisahkan terpisah dari keluarganya karena faktor **kebencian** dari **Kibum** dan **Heechul**. Karena kematian sang eomma terjadi tidak lama setelah kelahiran **Kyuhyun.** Inspirasi mengenai kondisi Kyu, aku ambil dari seseorang yang kisahnya aku ketahui agak telat. -_- Untuk tingkat kejeniusannya, inspirasi dari manusia jenius berinisial WJS. Sayangnya sbelum menghasilkn sebuah karya untuk sains, ia sudah meninggal dan menyisakan sejarah unik akan depresi yang seringkali dialami oleh para ilmuwan. Ada secuil ilmu yang aku ambil dari buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Pada ff **My Blood of Twins** , aku mengisahkan tentang 2 saudara kembar non identik yang terpisah sejak bayi dan harus bertemu kembali ketika remaja karena kembaran **Kyuhyun** sakit dan membutuhkan donor. Inspirasi penyakit, aku ambil dari tetangga nenekku yang juga mengalami hal serupa. Konflik lebih ke arah masalah internal keluarga. Huffft... #MenghelaNafas

Terakhir... ff **Perfect Memory**. Ff tersebut memang sedang aku garap. Genrenya agak serupa dengan **MSOI** namun versinya lebih rinci dan cukup banyak ilmu yang kuselipkan juga. Hehehe...

Sabar nantikan ff ini ya. ^_^ Aku masih ngerancang alurnya sedemikian rupa agar tidak terjadi tubrukan / kemiripan / terkesan monoton dengan ff karyaku yg lainnya. Tahun depan... entah kaapannya. Q masih menentukan timer yang tepat untuk publish chapter 1 nya.

By the way... Aku senang jika ada yang menantikan ff ini. Ceritanya d ff MBOT lebih cenderung pada konflik antara Kyuhyun dengan kembarannya. Kkkkk


End file.
